


Just Some Oneshots

by MapleLemonCandy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLemonCandy/pseuds/MapleLemonCandy
Summary: Probably just gonna post some oneshots and shorter things that I've written here. Nothing's really in order or anything.





	1. Edling

Alphonse slid his bookmark back into place as he heard the squeak of the front door closing. He placed the book gently onto the small table next to him, and took a sip of tea from the mug he had left next to him. He inhaled the steam that rose deeply.

Edward shuffled into the living room, and froze in shock when he seen his younger brother sitting in the armchair where he usually read. Ed had sworn that Al would still be in bed at five in the morning, but apparently he had thought wrong. The blond was glad now that he had his hood pulled over his head. At least he could hide his disheveled hair from the judging eyes of Alphonse Elric.

“Good morning, brother.” Al greeted him calmly. “Where were you?”

“Oh, Al, I told you that I was going to that party with-with Ling and Winry, didn’t I?” Ed replied, hoping he could end this conversation quickly.

“So you’ve just been at a party with Ling all night? Nothing else happened?”

“Uhh, yeah. What are you trying to imply here?”

“That you were having sex with Ling again.”

“Wh-What?! No! We’re just friends, Al!”

“So you didn’t have sex with him, brother?”

“W-Well, uh… I-I did, but it was an accident!”

“Strange. That’s the same excuse you told me last time this happened. I’m pretty sure after you’ve had sex with someone two times it stops being an accident.”

Edward felt heat rush to his cheek, and he quickly looked down at the floor. Alphonse always seemed to act like his dad instead of his younger brother, especially since Ed had started partying so much.

A soft sigh fell from the younger brother’s lips. “Were you safe, brother?” He asked.

“Y-Yeah, of course we were, Al. Ling always has condoms and stuff on him.”

“That’s good. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to take you to the hospital to get tested at five in the morning.” There was a long pause before Al continued. “Do you have serious feelings for Ling? Like more than just lust?”

Edward felt a shiver run down his spine as thoughts of the Xingese man ran through his head. Thoughts of his beautiful smile, soft hair, and gorgeous eyes practically caused him to melt. He took a deep breath before responding.

“Yeah, I-I do genuinely… love him.”

“You should talk to him then. Let him know that you love him.”

“Uh, y-yeah. Thanks, Al. You’re the best younger brother a guy could ask for.”

“Don’t mention it, brother. Now go relax a bit. I’ll make us breakfast in a few hours.”

The blond nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning down the hallway to his bedroom. Ed was quick to change into his most comfortable pair of pajamas, and collapsed back onto his bed, phone in hand.

Edward rubbed his eyes and took a few moments to prep himself before sending a text to Ling.

[Ed] ‘Hey’ 5:32 am

[Ling] ‘What’s up Eddy?’ 5:35 am

[Ed] ‘We need to talk about something.’ 5:36 am

[Ling] ‘Talk all you need’ 5:36 am

[Ed] ‘This is really hard to say but you need to know that I love you Ling.’ 5:37 am

[Ed] ‘And I want to know about us and what we’ve been doing. How do you feel about it Ling?’ 5:38 am

[Ling] ‘I’m glad you told me.’ 5:38 am

[Ling] ‘I love you too Eddy. I want more than just sex from you.’ 5:39 am

Edward felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, and a smile spread across his face.

[Ling] ‘So… boyfriends?’ 5:40 am

[Ed] ‘Boyfriends’ 5:40 am


	2. Frozen Nights (Kiribaku)

Kirishima shoved his car keys into his pocket, quickly walking around to the trunk of his car to help Bakugo with his bags. The two shuffled to the door of Bakugo’s inn room, escaping the bitter cold as quickly as they could. 

“Thanks for drivin’ me back so late.” The blond muttered. It was almost three in the morning, and it seemed as if how tired he was, combined with the more-than-just-tipsiness he was feeling, had effectively erased his explosive nature.

“It’s no problem, Katsuki.” Kirishima replied, a small smile on his face. Bakugo didn’t have a car, and even if he did, the redhead wouldn’t let him drive anyway. He was a bad enough driver without having a few drinks. 

“‘Nd thanks for… letting me spend the break with your family.”

“Don’t mention it. You’re basically family to me at this point anyway.”

Bakugo’s brain failed him. Family? Kirishima considered him _family?_ He wasn’t that special, why would someone as great as Kirishima would see someone like him as family? His small, brain couldn’t comprehend it.

Silence ensued, and Kirishima was sure he had crossed a line. Reaching into his pocket to grasp at his keys, the redhead cleared his throat before continuing.

“I-I’ll get going now. Sleep well, and I-“

“Kiri,” the blond said softly, “can you… stay for a little while longer?”

“Sure, Katsuki.”

Bakugo sat on the uncomfortable inn bed, Kirishima taking a seat next to him. Kirishima thought he could see his friend’s face getting redder and redder. He just assumed the alcohol was hitting him again. They sat in silence, Kirishima finding it awkward, and Bakugo finding it pleasant.

“W-Well, I need to get going.” Kirishima muttered. “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning for breakfast.”

Bakugo nodded, kicking his pants off as soon as he heard the door click closed. The blond barely even had time to close his eyes when there was a knock on his room door. He planned to ignore it, but Kirishima’s voice made him throw that thought out the fucking window, cover it in gasoline, and lighting it ablaze.

“Katsuki!” He yelled. “Please let me in! I-It’s freezing out here!”

The blond practically leaped to his feet, rushing to the door and swinging it open violently. 

“Wha the-the hell happened?” He asked, locking eyes with the man on the other side of the door.

“My car won’t start. C-Can I stay in your room tonight?”

Bakugo didn’t verbally answer, he just tugged Kirishima into the room, closing the door behind him. His hands instantly grabbed the other’s, and a slight pout formed on his face. It was the cutest thing the redhead had ever seen.

“Your hands are freezing. Y-Ya weren’t even out there that lon’.” The blond slurred.

“Y-Yeah, it’s… really cold outside. I’ll sleep on the floor tonight. Sorry about all this.”

“No, ‘s… ‘s fine, ya sleep in the bed with me tonight.”

“K-Katsuki, it’s,” Kirishima was getting more and more flustered, “it’s fi-“

“Wasn’t fuckin’ askin’. Ge… ge in the bed.”

Kirishima pulled off his jacket, laying it neatly over the back of a chair before tugging his shirt over his head. Bakugo had already curled up on one side of the bed, so he climbed onto the other side, laying on his side on the edge of the bed to avoid kicking his blond friend.

“Oi, Kirishima,” Bakugo muttered sleepily, “ya not gonna warm up if ya lay all the way over there.”

“I-It’s fine, Katsuki, I’ll-“

“Get the fuck over here.”

Bakugo wrapped his arms around the redhead’s chest, yanking him closer. He pressed his cheek into Kirishima’s shoulder, his chest against the redhead’s back.

“K-Katsuki,” he whispered.

“I fuckin’,” Bakugo paused, “I love ya, Kiri.”

“W-What?”

“Love you. A lot.”

“I… Katsuki,”

“If ya don’t love me back then jus’... jus’ go to sleep ‘nd I won’t bring it up again.”

Kirishima rolled over to face the blond, and placed a gently kiss on his forehead. Bakugo chuckled in response.

“What was that weak shit, Kiri?” He asked. “If you wanna kiss me, then actually fuckin’ kiss me.”

He needed no further encouragement, pressing his lips to Bakugo’s. Kirishima’s hand moved to the blond’s cheek. His skin was so soft and warm, and weirdly comfortable to hold. It was like his cheek was meant for him to hold.

“Your lips are soft.” The blond muttered, moving to press his forehead to Kirishima’s chest.

“Yours are too. Now, get some sleep, Katsuki.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he yawned, “I will.”


End file.
